My Boss Is A—!
by AkitaMilu
Summary: Armin Arlert is a young employee in corporation. One day he hears: "I want you to be my drudge––my assistant, I mean!(...) Armin, I'm offering you a promotion." As he becomes Levi's secretary he finds out that his boss got very 'special' attitude to him… [Modern AU, Yaoi!] Disclaimer: cover, characters etc.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: I knew that LevixArmin is a very, veeeery rare pairing… but I didn't know it's so poor! I'd got through whole fanfiction, and all I found with this pair was basically a few single stories! And my _Office Jostling_ bunch… (Where the hell can I take my inspiration from?! ;_;)  
>So, well… until more authors of LxA don't appear, you guys are sentenced (mainly) on my shitty stories! xD And here's my new proposition special 4 U…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>At first Rose&amp;Mary Co. was my probation place. But as soon as they heard about me achieving my degree from economy I was offered a well-paid job. Who would refuse? It was my dream-come-true! I couldn't wish more. But last week changed everything. Because of Levi.<em>

_Levi is the R&M's co-owner. During my practice I barely spoke to him, and saw about few times. Everything with my practice was coordinated by Hanji, the secretary of Levi and Erwin (the other co-owner), or discussed with Erwin himself. I really liked him – he was forgiving and calm, kind of good-father (demanding but nice) and seemed to be the opposite of his co-worker. Levi was considered, from the legends running through all departments, as a living devil. I sensed weird, cold aura which appeared always when he was nearby, and I also started believing he's a type I don't want to meet in dark corner._

_So you can try to imagine my fear when I was called to his office…_

* * *

><p>Armin flushed his face with cold water once again and looked at the mirror. He saw the young blond who was trembling like in fever. How it comes that simply words resounded with cheerful and familiar voice of Hanji's can make him so nervous? Hm, maybe that's because here every sentence containing word 'Levi' brings spasm of dreadful panic. And <em>Levi wants to see you in his office<em> said to the newest employee is probably a bad omen.

Since 10 min Armin was trying to calm himself down, and find if he did something wrong to be kicked out from the job. He found nothing. But concluded that keeping Levi waiting wouldn't help anything. As he dried his face, the blond grit his teeth and rushed toward Levi's office.

He knocked not too loud and after a while he repealed the door. Levi was on the phone but with a gesture he allowed Armin to come in. When the man done the call, what for the young took hours, the blonde dared to start first.

"You wished to speak to me, sir?" he managed to tell it fluently. Good job Armin, erudition A+.

"Yeah, I did." shoot the man behind the desk, but 'till he spoke again he wrote something in his notebook. It took him almost whole minute. Then he looked at the standing blonde. "So… Armin Arlert, 23 years old, graduated Shingashina's Economy College, freshman in RoseMarry since 6 months, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Armin couldn't believe that Levi had no sheet with his ID on the blat.

"Well, Mr. Arlert, I'll tell it straight. The time you've spend here showed me that if you work more on your self-conscientious it'll be really great. But still I like you – you got sober mind and some kind of style so, I want you to be my drudge." Levi frowned rethinking the sentence as he saw blurry face of the blond, and corrected himself, "My assistant, I mean." Ocean pupils widened more. Still silence. Levi sighed with resignation. "Armin, I'm offering you a promotion."

Only then did the newbie remind himself that this is reality and he's supposed to respond. "Oh, I'm sorry! I-I'm just astonished with this sudden proposal… Of course I do agree, sir! It is a huge honor to me, I am really grateful for this possibility!" said excitedly. But then hit him: ~~LIVING DEVIL~~ _ Oh shit._

"Good, I see you're ambitious and not afraid of new tasks and responsibility."

_Please, no…_

"I got prepared most of your new contract, details we'll discuss in a days."

_Can't I step back now, can I?_

"But you'll start form tomorrow, okay?"

"Y-yes, of course."_ What the fuck have I done?_

"Good. Be punctual at 7, Hanji will introduce you, and possibly move your office stuff to the Secretary Room 'till tomorrow." Saying this Levi raised and adjusted his blameless suit. "I'm glad we dealt it so quick, there's still chance I won't be late on the meeting. So, see ya tomorrow, Arlert."

Before Armin could answer Levi was out of the room.

* * *

><p>After Levi's leaving, the blond was staring blankly at the door. He got back to his senses when he was in Secretary Room with Hanji who handed him a mug of hot coffee.<p>

"Cheers!" Hanji, (over)euphemistic as usual, tapped their mugs together. "Congratulation about your promotion! Getting higher position is not usual thing, especially when you're starting. But I knew you're enough smart and lucky since the beginning." The woman looked at silent boy, who was sitting and gazing in dark, steaming liquid. "Why are you worrying, sweetie?" sang, pinching Armin's cheek caressingly. "We'll be share the room now and work together, it'll be so much fun!"

"But Hanji… you know we're supposed to work, right?"

"Of course I do! I'd been secretary both of them, it was mission hard to deal with at times… But now, as I have only half of this work, I can advise you and our work will be easier! What doesn't mean it is easy. Levi is very demanding, you know – he's a pedant and pays too much attention at things not so important. But you're the scrupulous one, so I think he won't complain."

"I'm more worried about if I can handle it. Levi is… a very unusual person." Armin warmed his hands with the mug.

"Well, sometimes I don't understand him but… all in all he's friends with Erwin. And Erwin wouldn't like him if Levi was as bad as he seems to be. And still, I know Levi enough to be sure that he wouldn't choose someone who's unsuitable to be his assistant. In other words, he believes you can do it." She blinked to the young man and smiled. Armin smiled back and felt relieved a bit.

"Me too." said and sipped some coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>[Here supposed to be end of the chapter, but I thought you need something more to judge this story. Let we say you gotta discount 2in1, so enjoy the gratis chap! :D]<strong>

* * *

><p><em>First days brought nothing new into my life. Levi and I discussed my new duties, he explained what he expects from me: starting from ordinary office work, setting and coordinating day-plans to companying during some meetings and simple office tasks. <em>

_Levi acted with cold distance what formally is okay in relations between superior and worker. But it made me feel uncomfortable and I really wished Erwin had offered me a promotion. He would had been better person to work with and Hanji could had been Levi's assistant. But work is something we do because we need to pay damn rents! After all I shouldn't complain – I got promotion extremely fast, so I can't let down bosses' hopes._

* * *

><p>The new day was flowing peacefully. Armin was sipping coffee while browsing progresses of commissioned to R&amp;M social researches, room was filled with tic-tocs of the clock… and giggles of Hanji's who was watching kittens on YouTube.<p>

Then rang intercom on the blonde's desk. "Armin, come to my office."

The young man jerked on his chair hearing Devil's voice. "Y-yes, immediately…"

"Hey, Armin!" the newbie turned his head toward Hanji. "You look cuter than kitties when you're scared!" she laughed.

"I'm not cute and not scared~! I'm just… ugh, never mind."

Levi was sitting at his big desk and started once Armin entered. "Tomorrow I got meeting regarding some new errands to researches and I'll need some statistic about our researches' accuracy from last year or two. Prepare it."

"Yes, of course."

"And here, you got the calendar. I already wrote down there most important and current things, take care of it and complete it as I inform you."

"Understood." Armin riffled the notebook, filled with meetings and deadlines till end of the year. _Oh, carp_

Suddenly Armin noted that Levi was eyeing him in queer way. He tensed more. "Um, anything else, sir?" said politely and almost stood at attention.

"Well…" the man pointed at the bookstand in corner of the office. "gimme the file from April 2004."

Armin obediently approached to the shelves and found 2004's yearbooks on the top. He didn't need to climb on his toes too much, he easily reached the file and handed to his boss, standing next to him… who was shorter over 20cms. Only then did Armin realize that apparently he was called to help Levi… due to his 'short problem'. The assistant bit his lips hardly stopping the wave of laugh.

"Something's not okay?" cold voice chased off Armin's goof, bringing awe. Short or not – he's still Living Devil.

"N-no! I… I'll prepare stats for tomorrow." The blond bowed slightly and left full of humility. Levi's glare lead him 'till the doors closed.

* * *

><p>It was almost 10 p.m. when Armin stand up from his desk. He wanted to finish filling the statistics for tomorrow's meeting, what in one of the hugest corporation in country is not easy task… But being over-worked before age of 30? How pity!<p>

He stretched himself and packed his bag. Then, wrapped in scarf, he headed toward the distributor to have some water as he noted light in one of the offices. As he got closer to the door Armin heard calm voice of Erwin's.

"Levi, I don't mix into your individual choices, usually… but are you sure will Armin deal with all these tasks? He's very young, unexperienced."

As the blond heard his name he couldn't help it but stayed right there where he was and kept listening.

"He's okay as a secretary." Short, emotionless answer. "Did you mind with complaining of those old stagers?"

"There're some people also proper on this position with longer internship in our corporation, and honestly, I can understand their resentment. But I don't degrade the boy, though."

"Cut it, Erwin. What are you getting at?" the strong voice sounded quite irritated. But lingered silence made it soften. "We're buddies. If you got some doubts just ask me straight on."

"You decided like that because you like him, don't you?"

Few seconds without answer. "What do you mean by–"

"You _do_ know! You're attracted to this young man and want to have him closer, that's why you offered him being your secretary."

"Even if so… so what?"

"Egh, Levi…" there could be heard few steps and a creak of chair. Erwin kept on with his kind-of-paternal tone, "I'm your friend I'm worry about you. I know about your leanings but try to be realistic. There's a gap between your ages, he's more afraid then fond of you and the most important, how can you possibly know he's into guys either? You can hurt yourself with him being around you or even hurt him as well!"

Armin was like stuck at the door. He was analyzing everything he heard but any information couldn't truly reach his mind. The only fact which hit him, maybe not the most important one but kind of astonishing, Erwin was slightly reproving Levi. The Living Devil was sitting there… and telling nothing after Good Father's speech.

Armin heard the mild tone again.

"I've never told you this before but… be careful and sane, my friend. Please, for your own sake."

The blond couldn't eavesdropping any longer. Both, he didn't want to hear anything more and he sensed the rush in office. Better no one find him there. He zipped his jacket and quietly left the building rushing to home. The cold, autumn air refreshed him a bit but as like leafs in the wind as the thought was swirling into his mind:

_Levi likes me? _

* * *

><p>- - From Levi's notebook - -<p>

DAY 1: Blondie's up on the board. He's trembling each time I look at him and stutters as retarded five. I'm still not sure if he got so puke-the-rainbow, girly autograph or his shivering hand while assigning the contract made it italic.

DAY 2: A. is doing his best. Finally I got some clear stats and reports without emoticons or food-shape stickers. However my new secretary is afraid to breath near me. At least I see no other explanation why his face went blue and kind of 'I'm-gonna-faint' when he was handing me papers.  
>E. claims I should stop frowning this much and smile from time to time. Bullshit.<p>

DAY 3: I found a_ Handbook of little animal's owners_ on my desk. Inside H. noted she hopes I'll use it's tip and 'tame my new assistant'. Stupid, four-eyed freak!

DAY 4: Today Blondie, in wave of panic, spit out water on office computer as I entered to room called his name. Fortunately, sparkles didn't managed to set up the fire on documents. I'll deduct it from his salary.  
>.<p>

.

Where the fuck I put that shitty handbook?!

* * *

><p><strong>So how about it? :D Gimme some info (PM, rev or at least follow) if you like this – I want to make it a story kind-like <em>Diary of assistant <em>but I'm not sure if it is interesting or maybe you would rather something else :p I know, you may be sick and tired this monotony of boring office themes etc., but don't worry – I'll try to skip it or inventing some newer sceneries… (but lemme also know some preferences of yours xP)**

**#SHHH! WANNA SHARE A SECRET…? ;)  
>Maybe some of you saw this already: <em>Love will find its way<em>  
>At first it supposed to be Lermin . . . but in effect it came out as it did xD So, even if I try to write something it not always goes as I wish to (;_;)<br>The more I encourage you to write something! Like this pairing? – try out your own skills in writing! Be my inspiration! Be my rival! }:D**

**..::Also I'm open to prompts etc. in this story::..  
>C'mon! :D FF it's from fans – for fans! Let's be more interactive ;)<strong>

**Greets, freaks! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: I can see some support (yaay! Thank you guys :3) so I'll going on with this shi–… story :D and I'll try to do my best!**

* * *

><p><em>After that what I heard at Erwin's closet I felt kind of bad. Primary I felt guilty because my promotion took this opportunity out from someone other, someone who deserved it more than I did. But it's said life is a big lottery so I couldn't help it. I could only do my work best I can.<em>

_However rest of the conversation, that part about Levi liking me, was way too abstract for me. I couldn't wrap __my head around it. Maybe that's why I almost forgot about this part and then didn't put some facts together in time._

_Or maybe was it because my attention had been absorbed by other stuff...?_

* * *

><p>Coffee, standing on the desk, stopped streaming some time ago. Quiet work of the wall-clock was increasing the tension as in a movie.<p>

Hanji was watching with enjoyment her colleague fighting with himself to press the button of intercom. Armin indeed was looking as if he was making a life-worth decision. He bit his lips and after few seconds communicated, "Mr. Ackerman, you got meeting at 11 so you need to leave soon." _I've done it~!_

"Oh, right. I'm gettin' ready to leave." the upcoming answer scared the boy off his life with a short scream.

Hanji couldn't help her laughing.

"What is it?" Armin sensed that he was the object of her entertainment and felt touched.

"You're white as a ghost and it looked like you gonna faint than call him! And all you did was just informing him about meeting – ya' chicken~!" now it was hard to recognize if the brunette is still laughing or imitating a chicken.

"If you want to set up your nest, please do your wooing rituals somewhere else out of work, you irritating hen." Yes, it was Levi who left his office and saw this... clacking phenomenon. As he gave Armin some clues and tasks, Hanji stopped him at the door.

"Hey boss! Talking about nests, is your little pet okay? Cuz I'm sensing some bad-vibrations from you **–** it scares the little ones!"

"Are you in green peace or something?"

"Haha~ Levi Ackerman in good mood as usual!"

Armin widened his eyes. _If he's in good mood I don't want to see him during bad day_...

"Shut the fuck up you four-eyed, insane woman"

"Roger! Everything for my fav, _little_ boss~ hahaha!"

Armin bit his lower lip in anticipation for bloody hell. But, to his astonishment, nothing like that came. Levi just sent the woman a murder glare and went out without a word.

"Hanji, why are you provoking him?"

"Provoking? I'm just teasing him as he teases me, that's all!" replied merrily.

"He's your boss, aren't you**–**"

"Oh stop it, you're too serious Armin. Why are you so afraid? What possibly can he do to you?"

"... fired?"

"No, no, no... if he did that I'd also quit, so it'd been too troublesome for the RoseMary. Try to play with him **–** he's really funny guy! He just has specific sense of humor."

Armin didn't look convinced at all.

"I think it's because everybody likes you, Hanji. That's why you're still alive." Indeed, despite of her 'insanity' Hanji was the person everyone loved. Even Armin let himself talk with her as his good buddy though she was his superior not so long ago.

"Cuz we're friends and I think you can be friends with him too! You work together and spend whole day in touch."

Armin still couldn't believe her but he thought that someone who owns little animals can't be such a badass... so maybe she's right?

"Hanji, he really got a pet?"

"What? Levi?" she seemed to be confused.

"You mentioned something about little pet. I didn't suspect him for that!"

"Ooooh I see..." the woman rolled her eyes and smiled in queer way. "Yes, he does but he's beginner. He got really, really reeeeally cute one..."

"A cat? A guinea pig?"

"S-something like that..." giggles took over Hanji.

"Are you pulling my leg again, aren't you?"

"No, why?"

"When you laugh while talking, sooner or later it appears that I didn't get something or you fooled me."

"You accuse me of trolling you?! It hurts... right here~!" sang with drama tone, touching her chest. "Hey, let's grab some cookies?"

Armin couldn't help but smile. "First, you're the Walking Definition of Troll and second... I'll pass. Last week I had my salary cut so I'd rather not to live beyond my means."

"It was your idea to be so generous and share water with your PC... But I can buy you some muffins, instead you'll take me to Starbucks after Christmas' bonus."

"... let it be."

* * *

><p><em>I'll bring it, I'll bring it there… I'll do it, I'll do, I'll do– ohshitohshit, I won't~! No! No, it's okay I got it. I'll bring it there, I'll bring…<em>

It's really hard to keep balance and don't spilt off the teacup on saucer. Especially when your hands are shivering like in fever. Levi told he want his tea and Armin tried to do his best. He knew his boss was clean-maniac, so making a perfectly-looking tea and bringing it up there was more important task than scans and reports.

The blond was scolded once already for crumbles on his desk, so he knew there's no jokes. Well, it was more like "Remove that crumbles and keep tidiness in place of your work" than scolding but the young took it personally.

Armin managed to open the door without splitting a drop and put the saucer on the desk. Levi was kind of surprised Armin done it so quickly but he just nodded and grabbed the cup. The man took a sip and shut his eyes as if in pain. Did he burn his tongue? No… Armin tried to heat tea down, so what's wrong?

He put the cup back and said pronouncing each word slowly. "What. Is. It?"

Armin froze under his murder look.

"Um… i-it's the tea you asked for, boss." _Scary~!_

"Tea? You call THIS with 'tea'?!" snorted loud. Armin didn't response. "Now, you take this cup out, go to Hanji, tell her you're moron and she's supposed to teach you how to make tea. Erwin's today out, so she's not busy. Go!"

Without a word the blond took the cup back and went out with apologizing sight.

* * *

><p>"You used a tea-bag?!" Hanji laughed out loud. "You're lucky he didn't spit it in your face!"<p>

"What's wrong with this tea?" Armin cried helplessly, completely confused and disappointed.

Hanji smiled and took the cup walking into utility room "C'mon." waved on the newbie.

The brunette turned on the kettle and took a metal can from the upper shelve. Smell of black, elegant tea spread around when she opened it. "You need to know that there exist various species of black teas which need different way of preparing – it depends on their ingredients and kind but Levi drinks only classic black one." She placed new cup on the surface and filled tea infuser as water boiled up. "The basic is temperature and amount. One and half teaspoon is perfect per one cup..."

Armin watched Hanji as an alchemist in laboratory. "Next matter is temperature. Black tea needs water heated to 80-95 of Celsius degrees – never boiling water. It's temperature lows to 90 degrees after 3 or 4 minutes since boiling, so always wait 'till you pour it." With fluent move Hanji poured some boiling water to empty cup and swayed it around. "But the heat of utensil is also important for the taste of tea, it needs to be warmed up, so before placing in the infuser you should warm edges of mug." Then she put in the silver ball and filled the cup. "The black tea needs some time to release proper taste and optimally it need to be brewing about 3-5 minutes."

Armin was noting in his head everything woman said and tracking her moves.

"Here you go. "Hanji handed hot cup to Armin as well as the previous tea. "Try both and compare."

"Yours tastes different… Awesome." said with astonishment the blond when he tasted both teas. "But so much to do with simple tea? Making one takes about 10 minutes!"

"Levi values tea very much, he's able to wait only if he gets properly made one." The woman patted Armin's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll know this kind of stuff soon. And now…" said handing Armin new cup. "… show me what you memorized and let the runt get his tea."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Nice lecture, Hanji! :D Did you guys like it?**

**Haha, I'm a freak about tea (especially the green oneeees~!) and... hell yeah! The way of infusing tea changes its taste, indeed! :D Wanna try? All Hanji's receipt are real* (4 the black tea*) so go on! :3 (temp. is 185–203 in Fahrenheit's I suppose)…**

**This chapter was kind of pointless but I'll grow more the plot in the next one, promise! So I hope to c'ya later,  
>Greets, freaks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]: I got very nice idea but FF's editor broke some of my plans… =.= But I didn't gave up from it! :D**

**So, I want just to say: in the Note underlined parts are the "erased" ones :)**

* * *

><p><em>I had been Levi's assistant since month when some of break-through came. This situation showed me that despite everyone's' talking the Living Devil also got feelings and in extreme conditions he can show them. And also I understood the fact that my over-scrupulous personality is not always something good and may kill me someday<em>...

* * *

><p>"Sweety, are you okay?" the brunette leaned over Armin and put her hand on his forehead. "You seem to have a fever..."<p>

"No, I'm fine, really..." the blond pull out a tissue and blew his nose. "I might caught a cold but it's not serious, just runny nose."

"I think you should go home, I'll take care of everything here."

"N-n..." sneeze. "No, there's no need to. All in all cold's out after few days, it doesn't matter if I'm sitting here or in home. And Levi needs some office support during today's meeting. I won't infect you, so don't worry."

"If you say so... but I really would rather you–"

"Hanji, don–" triple sneeze. "... don't babysit me, I'm a big boy. Everything I need is a warm place, some aspirin and tissues – and here it is! Achee~!"

Hanji eyed her younger co-worker and sighed, "I'll make you some tea."

Armin nodded gratefully, keeping on working.

* * *

><p>At lunch time Levi left his cave called in common 'office' and threw his assistant cloak. "Move your a– self, we need to go... Are you high or something?"<p>

Armin looked at Levi with his red nose and bags under his eyes. "Of course I'm not!"

"You look awful."

_Yay, thanks_… "I'm okay I just can't sleep last night but it's fine." assured.

Levi eyed him once again and turned to doors. "Try to keep yourself at back not to scare off people, the last thing we need is opinion that RoseMary is overusing its employees."

"U-understood."

* * *

><p>As the fall comes research companies got more and more commissions for next year and meetings are necessaire to agree the details with clients. All these deals Armin needed to write down (with annotations) what was very hard task with lowered concentration. But when this conferential's nightmare had finished the both men left the Congress Centre with relief.<p>

"As I got to home I'll copy notes and fax it to you, Mr. Ackerman, as well as write it down to the calendar." _Oh no, my snot is dripping!_

"Okay, I'll be… waiting." said Levi, observing with a little disgust as his assistant is wiping his face in sleeve.

"Thank you for your hard-work today, sir. Have a good weekend." As Armin said goodbye he turned around slowly to walk away. He felt the world around him was spinning and he was feeling terrible.

"Wait." Heard behind his back. "I'll pick you up. Maybe on the way we'll also grab to eat something to strengthen you or at least visit an emergency center, huh zombie-boy?"

"Really?" the blond didn't feel good enough to play in 'not-bothering' "… I'll be grateful for a drive." He wanted to bow slightly in gratitude. But his bow was deeper than he intended to. Until he was able catch his balance, his vision went blurry and dark.

He was already unconscious when he fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>The blue eyes unlidded and looked around the room. It was commodious, well-designed and immersed in dim light. Armin looked toward huge window and saw it was dark outside. Was it midnight or just dark autumn evening? He tried to raise himself but he was too weak, everything was spinning in his head so he just remained as he lied and looked around once again.<p>

It was a place he didn't recognize and hadn't ever been. The big bed with kind-like-silk sheets was something extraordinary and, to say the truth, very comfortable but... where the hell was he and what had happened?! The last thing he remember was...

"You woke up?" the deep man's voice resounded over the blondes head. Despite the figure leaning over Armin was covered with shade, he knew who must it be.

"Sir... Levi?" mumbled.

The man reached Armin's forehead, making the blue-eyed realize that he had on his head a wet, soft thing which Levi put in the bowl with water, squeezed and put back on the blonde's forehead. The sensation was freezing. Armin shut his eyes and trembled with hiss. He understood he had fever – his body was aching, head exploding and he heard some quiet murmurs in his ears or something what could be Levi's soothing 'shhh'. If he was able to make that sounds... (wasn't he?)

Armin looked at him questioningly but before he managed to say anything, Levi put his finger on his lips. "You're at my place. You fainted right in front of the Congress Center. Now back to sleep."

The blond one closed his eyes as if analyzing information. "What's the time?"

"Time to sleep."

"Please..." whined helplessly.

"It's 7 p.m., content?" Levi said roughly but immediately looked aside and lowered his voice. "Want some water?"

Armin shook his head without a word.

"But you will." Levi got to a nightstand, where was lying a book, and took something out the drawer.

_Was he sitting and looking after me whole this time?_

"Here." The raven-haired handed his little guest some pills and a glass of water. "It'll help with your fever."

Armin took obediently his medicine and lied down calmly. His sight went to Levi. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't–"

"Sh." the man cut him and put outward side oh is hand on the blonde's cheek. "We'll talk tomorrow. Right now you better sleep, you got high temperature."

The young man gave up, turning on his side, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The very next morning Armin woke up in way better condition than he was at evening, however still not his best. But he was fine enough to realize he got kind of big sticking plaster on his forehead and he felt pain there – probably he got hurt as he fell on the sidewalk. He also noted that he wears a shirt made from good quality textile which sleeves don't reach his wrists. And beside that shirt he wears nothing but his pants.<p>

He looked around the roomy chamber and deducted that it's owner must had moved here not long ago or be in battle with every piece of dust, crumbles and folds. Unfortunately he had no more time to analyzing as the door opened and Levi went in with a plate of sandwiches.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." he placed the plate at his guest. "Have some breakfast, its unhealthy to take medicines with empty stomach."

"Oh, thank you." Armin looked down. He didn't dare to start breakfast. "Sir, thank you very much for your help. I don't want to bother you during your spare time, so I'll go home as–"

"Can't be done, babe." The blond looked with astonishment and dread. "I've sent your clothing to laundry, your suit was dirty and blooded after your fall. And your limbs are too long to fit my clothes."

"W-what?!"

"I say, you shouldn't grow that much! Eh, your clothes will be ready on the Monday's morning, so you need to stay here 'till Monday or back your home gaining pneumonia and depriving your dignity. Which one interests you?"

_I have to spend weekend with the Living Devil and my boss in one?! _ The young man sighed quietly. He almost felt like crying. He was preparing himself for the most awkward days in his life. But as he looked aside he understood Levi must noticed his watery eyes, cause he was watching him with kind of reverie what could be in his case a worry or unsure.

"Eat. I'll bring you some tea with honey."

"Thank you…" mumbled Armin following with his eyes the leaving man. _Can Devil be so nice?_

* * *

><p>- - A scrap of Levi's Note - -<p>

Friday: I can cancel my ticket to theater next week, the blondie one gave me today an awesome show where all the roles he played himself. He started with the foolishly-stubborn hero (I'll bear it, no matter what!), then he went to Frankenstein mode (I died. But I recovered and I'm here) and finished with spectacular role of Lady (I'm so weak, I faint! – I hope some handsome, strong guy will rescue me and I can give him my heart!)  
>But of course then, the black job must be done by the crew (me) so here it is – <span>I got my gold-lock princess IN MY BED and if not the fact 'she's' in fever I'd have hard time stopping myself from…<span> the unconscious blond in my bedroom.

Saturday: After the breakfast my guest noted the bookcase in my bedroom. This one with Shakespeare's work mostly. I see A. completely don't get the fact I just appreciate the wars he described and noting more. He's reading whole afternoon A Midsummer Night's Dream. At least he seems to be delighted.

* * *

><p>Armin was really surprised when he found the literature's treasure at Levi's place. Aside it was books one of the heading poetry-man there was also some Collection Edition from 1800's. It was clear Levi values good books and he's not one of ordinary readers. Was it another proof that Levi is not Devil and Hanji is right?<p>

He almost felt drills running down his spine when he took a book from the Collection. Levi allowed him to read one only after he assured that he would be careful with it. The younger man had always been interested in classic literature and economy studies didn't change it. The book gripped him and kept like that until he felt his shivers became real.

In the evening, his high temperature got back. Armin was lying with half lidded eyes, feeling Levi's cold hand on his cheek or forehead.

Levi sat on the bed and looked sighed helplessly, "Again, Mr. Arlert? Again?"

"I-I'm sorry…" whispered with trembling voice. He felt a cold finger on his lips.

"There's no need to apologize." the raven haired brushed blond hair from Armin's forehead. "Pills will work soon, be patient and…" The blue eyes, sparkling from the fever, looked at Levi. The man felt queer flush through his body, as he watched at the panting blond next to him. _Holly fuck, I must went out of here NOW!_ "I'll bring you something to drink."

"I don't want…" mumbled the little one and closed his eyes.

Levi bit his lip. _Hold on, hold on…_

"Mr. Ackerman," Armin peered at the man "could you stay here for a while?" said quietly, closing his eyes. His hand brushed lightly against hand of his boss.

After two breaths Armin felt on his hot lips something soft and colder. As he unlidded his eyes he saw Levi leaning over him and placing on his lips a kiss. But it wasn't a short one. When Levi noticed that blond didn't react negatively he kept on covering whole lips of Armin's with his. There could be heard a small murmur but it wasn't clear was it murmur of fever or pleasure. Levi's tongue wetted Armin's hot mouth and opened it. Feeling no resist, the short man went in and penetrated the blonde's mouth with his tongue.

As the older one noted his pelvis started swaying slightly and abdomen throbbing, his mind snapped out. Levi drew away from the young one.

Armin was lying with his eyes a bit wider than while ago, his sight was going pointlessly round the room as it stopped at Levi's figure. He blinked blankly few times "I think… my fever is really high." said and covered his face with the duvet.

* * *

><p>The next day, Levi brought his guest breakfast as the day earlier. He decided to act as if there were nothing last evening, then Armin would forget about it or found this incident as a fever hallucination or something. And Armin did look confused but probably because he wasn't sure if this what he remembers from yesterday was a dream or true. Maybe his hurt head was the cause? The blond reach to his plastered forehead.<p>

"Want some painkillers?"

"No, it's okay, sir. I think that actually I'm feeling really fine now. I'm cured, I mean."

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Levi went out and got back with Armin's suit on a hanger. "It's ready."

The assistant opened his mouth with astonishment. "But… you said that… Monday…"

"Well, those dorks from the laundry usually are like R&M stuff – the closer deadline is the slower they work – but apparently they considered my allegations and got to work. It was delivered at the evening but you were already unconscious, so there was no point drive you home. But I can do it now if you want."

"Thank you once again, Mr. Ackerman and apologize for trouble." Armin said, as he was sitting in Levi's car, wrapped in his fresh scarf.

"Fine. But you better stay in home few days." said, looking forward on the street. "If there will be something urgent you can do it at home, there's no need you to be in office. And you must be cured and ready for next week, I remind you we got delegation."

"WE?" Armin widened his eyes.

"Yes. You are the one who got scheme-notebook."

"I know about three days meeting session in New York but… I got to go too?"

"Yes. I'll need your support. Haven't I told you?"

"Not a word!"

"Oh." The man mused for a while. "So I'm telling you now – get ready for the next week."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Hahaha :D another long chapter where happens… almost nothing! But Levi's right – get ready for the delegation next week ;)  
>Slowly, slowly the story will get his M rang xD (at least, I plan it for about 2-3 more chapters…)<strong>

**If Levi got too OOC and fluffy-like, tell me ;_; but I try my best to keep him most asshole I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]: Actually…. I'm not sure if it is M already but I think it deserves kind of T+ :D Have fun, my darling freaks :***

* * *

><p>As the door swung open two men went into hotel room. The blond one walked up to slim coffee table and fell on the couch. He would never guess that sitting on meetings can be so exhausting.<p>

"You passed out already, boy?" the raven-haired man stretched and sat on the bed. "It's just beginning – there are two days more. Get ready"

"... uhumph, sir" Armin was too tired even to talk. But as he turned his head toward Levi he realized strange thing. "Am I wrong or we got just one big bed instead of two single ones?"

Levi looked around the room. "Fuck you Hanji..." grunted. But his face softened as he eyed the puppy-eyed young blond. "Does it disturb you so much?"

Armin took slowly breath and lidded his eyes, "Honestly? Right now I don't care anything." Levi smirked under his breath. The blond hardly raised himself from the couch. "I'll let myself go to bathroom first." mumbled and headed there.

Levi didn't respond, sitting silently.

After shower Armin went right to bed and fell asleep immediately. He awoke just for a while when Levi lied down next to him. "Better you don't snore." shoot his version of 'sleep well' and turned off the light.

Next day was spent on another boring conference. At least until midday when next meeting was cancelled due to absence some big-fish.

Armin was looking through the window in hotel's room and sitting on the windowsil. He was feeling uneasy in Levi's companion after work-hours, he didn't know what he should say or how to act and this destroyed the comfort and self-conscious which Armin had built during weekend at his boss' place. And sharing bed with Levi didn't make him feel better, though the bed was big enough to keep own space bubble. Last night he was so tired that he didn't even notice when fell asleep but who knows what can happen tonight?

Meanwhile Levi was comfortably sitting on the couch and looking once at his phone once at the young one. He tried his best to look like working. Actually he was texting…

– WHY THIS SHITTY ROOM GOT ONLY ONE BED?! YOU DID IT INTERNATIONALLY, YOU FOUR-EYED FREAK!

– Calm your caps-lock down, Levi. You got no idea how hard is to book any room during businessman's rally like this. Besides, I wanted to help you both :) And don't pretend you don't like it! ;p

– It's the matter of effective work, this situation is extremely uncomfortable and disturbs resting in nighttime what don't allow us to concentrate properly during daytime.

– Meaning YOU got a problem? Could it be emotionless Levi got a boner at the thought about sleeping next to his little supporter~? xD You hardly can stop your snake from raping the cutie-one, huh? :3

– Even if it was true then think, you set your 'cutie colleague' in grand trouble. Go and congrats yourself. And one more thing, watch your mouth cuz I'm really close the broad where even Erwin won't stop me from kicking you out!

– So it wasn't private talk? O_O

– I told you it's matter of working!

– But Levi! ;_; ... Then you know I can accuse you of inappropriate locution to subordinate? 'Four-eyed freak'? It's clear abuse! Hahaha xD check-mate!

– It's not. I truly hate you.

– You can't! I give you advice – if you got day off try to sightseeing, go with him to city center and make him feel relaxed around you. But keep your pants on cause you'll scare him off for good!

– Is it a date-recipe? Did possibly Erwin share with you his suspicions about promoting the little one?

– No. I shared with him :)

– Say the fuck what!?

– I know you Levi. You seemed to be interested in him since he was practicing here so I summed two and two... ;D

– And now tell me why I shouldn't go back right now and suffocate you?

–… oh, I have so many work without you two here... I gotta go~ have a nice trip ;) I'm cheering up you two! :3

Levi sighed but tried to muffle the groan of irritation. Nobody can made him mad as much as Hanji does. He looked at the blond sitting on the windowsill naturally like a plastic puppet. Levi grit his teeth, raised and walked up to the boy. Fortunately his frame was reflected by glass, so Armin knew that he was upcoming and didn't got scared (probably for the first time).

The man took deep breath before he spoke. "Why are you sitting as if someone stick a mop into your ass?"

"... Excuse me?" Armin thought it is the most neutral answer he can give. Or simply he didn't get what he had heard.

"M-maybe we'll see the city? I heard there're some nice places to see, so why we got to sit here?" _Dammit why I'm stuttering as a high school brat? Focus!_

"Go out?" Armin peered at the window.

"C'mon, don't behave as a geek who's afraid to walk out." he grabbed their cloaks and tossed to Armin. "Don't pretend you are not excited with your first visit in NY."

* * *

><p>They were walking slowly through the Central Park. The blond was looking around, admiring the beauty of fall season... and trying to avoid eye contact and conversation. Levi was watching him keeping comfortable distance. The joy in Armin's eyes was for him still childish and too girly but this sight gave him kind of tranquil. Although Armin's tensed aura could be easily sensed. Levi reached to his pocket.<p>

– How could I suppose that any of your freak idea may be useful?

– What's wrong?

– Atmosphere is natural like oil in Great Australian Bight. How you wanted it to work?!

– Tip: alcohol unties tongues ;) And the little one probably don't need a lot...

– If it doesn't work out I'll kill you.

– Stop it, I'm glad already that you used my advice~! You care about his opinion so much :3

– Not so fast. The fact I may use a piece of your advice doesn't mean anything, remember!

Levi gazed up and saw as Armin rubbed his gloved hands. "Aren't you cold?" asked like casually. "It's quite chill and you've been sick not so long ago. Maybe let's go to a warm place? Moreover it seems to be rainy soon…"

About dozen minutes later they found themselves in a pub which for Levi seemed good enough to walk in and don't get lice. Levi brought two mulled wines and placed it on the table where Armin was waiting. He thanked and leaned forward sniffing the liquid.

"Something wrong, kid?"said while placing himself in front of Armin.

"It's heated. Warmed up alcohols are more… um…"

"You got tipsy quicker, yeah. But it also warms up. Just don't drink too fast. Cheers." Levi lifted wine to his mouth and Armin did so.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Levi was starting his second wine and Armin finishing his first, however the blue-eyed was definitely tipsy enough to courage Levi to cut the small talk.<p>

"Changing the topic…" the short man put his sight on the blond, "can you tell me why are you so freaked out 'round me?"

"I-I'm not freaked out!" shot back but realized that he sat again in his official position. "Okay, maybe a lil' bit… But, sir, I–"

"For goodness sake, Armin! We're in pub the hell, call me Levi." _If this doesn't break the distance I dunno what the heck does._ "Did stagers scared you with so called Legends?"

"Well… Wait!" Armin widened his eyes in surprise. "Ya' know about it?"

"I'm neither blind nor stupid. I am a demanding boss and some old, lazy losers, who are getting more scolds than any law provides, got own ways to release their rancor and imagine fairytales about me. This way that morons have scared off some nice freshmen over the years. Actually I suspected that your behavior may be influenced."

"But si–Levi, don't you think that you're in fact kind of… scary?"

"I just want enough efficiency and some respect due to my position, basically if you fulfill this two you have no reason to be afraid of me." As Armin tried to smile slightly, Levi felt warm inside. Maybe too much mulled wine?

"So if we're talkin' can I ask you something?" Levi nodded in agreement. "Is it possible that ya'... like me more than usual worker?"

". . . What you mean?"

"Hummm… Are ya' considering me as attractive?"

"Okay, I supposed you ask about it sooner or later." Levi knocked back half of mugs content and sighed heavily. "What would you like to hear?"

"The truth."

"Huh clever. Well, then..." the man pounded for a second and took up with calm, almost official tone, "As for me your voice is too pitch but still makes me feel surprisingly good, you got the most sexy butt I ever seen, when you bite your lips I want to pounce on you and you're first person who made me stutter... Putting it simply I'm apparently and attracted to you."

Armin was starting at Levi in silence. Then he was able to say just "Wat?"

"No, no, no, don't make me repeat it again." the short man finished his wine with a gulp. "The fuck... will you date with me?!"

Armin blinked once and grinned foolishly, what was definitely 'yes'.

"Okay, young man, I see you're more than just tipsy. Time go back."

As they were heading through streets full of shining lanterns, Armin felt really happy. Without the wine he would be extremely nervous after Levi's confession. But why did he give response as he did? No further than an hour ago he was scared out his life if Levi glanced at him and now he accepts his dating proposal?! He considered it as unimportant, then for him the main thing was Levi, who started to be for him also alluring, and the fact he didn't step back as Armin held his hand.

New York was just a magic city…

* * *

><p>They were lying on the bed, looking at each other and preparing to sleep, when Armin wiggled closer and between their faces were only an inch of space. He could smell wonderful scent of Levi and his perfumes.<p>

"Levi..." started carefully. "why did you kiss me back there at your place?"

"I said it to you – I consider you attractive... and _unspeakably _sexy." the brunet looked hungrily at his temporary roommate.

"And would you like to kiss me now again?" asked playfully with face of a boy who says he deserved a cookie.

"Oh God..." Levi eyed the blond and lifted himself a bit up. "Keep your pants on, babe... and mine." said and pulled him into desiring kiss. Armin moaned loudly feeling sudden arousal is his lower part. He felt Levi's hands on his bare chest (when did he unbuttoned it?), then playing on his waist and making him beg for more. He brushed his pelvis against Levi's body uncovering his abdomen.

The brunet broke the kiss for some breath and whispered with his lowered voice "Keep your mouth opened wider next time." and sulked into crook of Armin's neck. The blue-eyed wrapped his hands around his partner's body and felt his wetting shaft against his stomach.

"Ah... uhmmm... Levi!" cried out unwittingly and tossed up his hips.

"What's wrong baby?" Levi stopped kissing Armin's neck and looked at his lower belly. "You want some attention somewhere else?" The brunet leaned over Armin's hips getting slowly his face closer and closer. But suddenly the lying one curled up his legs.

"W-wait!" squeaked. "It's embarrassing..."

"Embarrassing?" _Oh no, he's getting sober. So we won't go far... _"Don't worry about it. Just don't pay attention and try to relax. It'll be pleasant."

The little one looked at the man with confusion in his eyes. "B-but what you wanna do? You… you will not… w-will you?!"

"Shhh..." whispered touching Armin's abdomen with his fingers. He received a violent thrust with moan and probably then he realized how much sensitive Armin was. "Oh my... " smirked and put his hand right on the blondes crotch. His hand felt throbbing sensation through the textile and Armin was almost dead from shame.

Levi leaned over his face and whispered, "You virgin, ain't you? Okay then, I'll be restrained under one condition, you'll cry my name as cumming."

Armin saw an impish sparkle in man's eyes and a few seconds later he felt a kiss on his abdomen…

* * *

><p>The last day of meeting session was one big success, Levi managed to steal away the very prospective client from significant competitor and despite his face was untouched his aura told everyone that he was proud of it.<p>

As Levi and Armin got back and were working in office again, the blond didn't dare to call his name. The official 'sir' and 'Mr. Ackerman' got back on his lips and Armin wasn't sure how he should see their relation after this what had happened. In fact they didn't go all the way but nicely messed around. At least in Armin's opinion.

The thing was – they both were drunk and unwritten international rule says that in this situation nothing counts. The blond was familiar with this thought but he didn't feel good with it.

Some days after the delegation Armin was helping Levi to complete and segregate old files in his closet. At some point Ackerman turned to the window and said looking outside, "I want to make some things clear because some matters were set when we both were... not completely sober." Armin felt unkindly clench in his stomach. "I said something what usually I would not say and I'm kind of... humiliated by those words."

"I see..." the blond voice trembled. Why didn't he like this what Levi was saying? Why his eyes got wet?

"But I want to make sure you understand it properly. The way I said this was not very best but... sense stays the same." the man caught sight of his assistant. "Shall you date with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

_My relationship with Levi was kind of breakthrough in my life. Mainly because it was one of the very few matters where I wasn't wondering before making the decision. I was surprised that I'd agree dating Levi despite I knew nothing about him! But maybe it was because he was the first person who didn't consider me as someone alluring but too geeky to have relationship with? I've grown up in small town – it's something completely different than a big city… and well, I suppose that I was very geeky boy until end of high school._

_I was both, excited and scared. I was (still then) 23 and I knew about dating nothing more than this what I 'd seen in soap operas, books and movies._

* * *

><p>The desk creaked lightly under the weight of young, slim man. Levi pushed his body against the blond one supporting his back by his hand. Armin wrapped his legs around Levi's waist as he felt his skin burning under the man's touch and his tong playing inside his mouth. But wet sensation in Armin's underwear made him turn his head aside, breaking the kiss... or rather make-out session.<p>

"I-I think we should stop now..."

"C'mon, I haven't shown you my best tricks yet." whispered the short chairman running with his nose on his assistant's neck.

"I need t-to... prepare some data... uhmm~!" moaned in pleasure as Levi licked bottom of his ear. "And Hanji will get suspicious, I'm serving you tea about 20 minutes now."

"Meh, let it be. For NOW." Levi drew back but didn't let the blond one go off the desk. "Shall I drive you home?" he smirked a little.

"Saying 'home' you mean yours of mine? I'm asking cause you're trying to spend with me as much time out of work as you can since few days, despite I'm telling you over and over again about your schedule."

"And I am telling you over and over again that I am controlling the situation. I'd rather say that you're just afraid of our relation and trying to hold it down. Am I wrong?" cold grey eyes managed to catch the blue ones before they turned away. "We're dating since a week, is it too fast for you?"

"Maybe not kissing but…" the blond looked aside.

"Don't tell me you're expecting '100% unity of our souls' before it comes to physical matters? Red wine, candles and bubble bath? Well, if the second part is kind of nice and can be done then the first…"

"Is what?" the blond frowned his nose. Levi tried not to say aloud how cute it is.

"I think you read too much shitty books. Read maybe the ones which don't show love as Disney's bullshit and stick more to reality."

Armin raised his eyebrow. "Like? _50 shades of Grey_?"

"Can be. Look at us, the fresh-graduated one meets sexy as hell millionaire… see the scheme?"

"If you think about chains in bed I leave right now."

"Oh, wonderful! So you already read it?" the black-haired peered at his assistant craftily and smirked wider.

Armin flushed brightly. "I… uhm… n-no!" he squeezed his eyes and groaned. "Just a few first chapters! Fine? Anyway, even if I do expect some emotional connection is it something strange for you?"

"I think it's too childish at some point."

"So being with a totally stranger is fine in your opinion?"

"Who said we're strangers?"

The blond, young man slipped off the desk and tried to keep reasonable distance. "Levi, we know each other just a few months and our relation was basically restricted to work. I know nothing about you and… I admit I'm not comfortable with this." The worry on his face was noticeable.

"Well, actually I see progress. Some days ago you were stuttering saying me simple 'hello' and now we're talking, and you even dare to peer ironically at me."

"You know you're not responding my question, right?"

"Haah, I like you showing some cynic." Levi looked at the blond and leaned to kiss him but the other one just tensed ready to avoid his touch. The older one sighed helplessly and snorted, "So you'll be glad if you see my birth certificate or what?"

"I'll be glad if you hold down with your hand in my pants for now."

Levi eyed his secretary for a long, silent while. "I see. The only child from village, raised in decency and faith. Clearly I violated your mind and personal space, sorry."

Armin widened his eyes hearing another piece of his biography from somebody who shouldn't know it. "How did you–"

"So, copy this tree times and this file five times and prepare data at 3pm., thank you Mr. Arlert." giving the blond mentioned files, Levi cut the talk and sat behind the desk. Armin could do nothing but _Yes, sir_ and walk out.

* * *

><p>"Was Levi CIA or something?" The woman from next desk tilted his head and blinked curiously. "If it's top secret I understand but…"<p>

"Something happened, honey?"

Armin didn't pull his sight from printer. "Aside that my boss knows facts from my personal life which I never told him, there's everything fine."

She chuckled lightly. "Well, Levi likes to know where he stands. I suppose you've noticed it already (cause you're doing it even now) – before he accepts any commission from new firm, first he collects all the information he can about potential client and before meeting he knows everything about its financial profile, problems and policy of working. And that same tactic he takes with people, before he employs or graduates a worker he needs to know almost everything."

"But is he aware that knowing somebody's curriculum vitae is not equal with knowing the person?"

Hanji smirked. "Answer yourself."

_I'm dating psychopath stalker, awesome…_

"Hey, cheer up, sweetie! Don't mind him this invasion on your personal ID, he was always kind of difficult in social life but all in all he's inoffensive."

"As far as now..." the young man frowned a little.

"I'll tell him that using somebody's live facts without permission is not fine and he shouldn't showing it openly at least."

"But it's still not fair. I know nothing about him! Maybe I should also get to know something from his past as revenge?"

"He was very stubborn but sensitive child and got problems with making friends due to his difficult personality."

"Nothing special what I couldn't guess... But why you know this?"

"Not your problem, just enjoy the fact."

"So saying you know him long you meant THAT long? I see..." the blond rubbed his chin.

"Huh, clever boy. But don't let him know that you know 'kay?" Hanji blinked to her little coworker.

The peace didn't last long, as the door swung open and Levi rushed in with big hurry and clamor, "Armin, why didn't you tell me that I should be already on the way to pick up chairman of X Co.?!"

"What?" the blond widened his eyes and riffled the calendar. "I have nothing about any meeting today!"

Levi grabbed the note from the little one and snorted looking ironically at his secretary, "Not surprising." He sent death-spreading glare to Hanji. "It's _Erwin's_ day-plan notebook."

The woman frowned in revelation. "Oh. I knew that sending Erwin to SPA last evening was quite offbeat…" She handed Armin the proper scheme note. "Sorry! Apparently I switched our notes when I put my stuff on your desk to pacify the coffee flood on mine yesterday. Whoopsie~"

Armin couldn't help facepalming and sighed heavily. His boss didn't give him time to despair, though.

"Move your butt, blondie. Take files I asked you to copy and I'll tell you what to do during the drive. I won't make everything by myself now."

"Yes!" Armin quickly threw his cloak on and joined Levi in elevator. "C-can I ask something?" stuttered hesitantly.

"Right now?! Ehh, what is it?"

The young one bit his lip to stop a smile crawling on his face ". . . You attending to SPA?"

Levi wore his deadpan face and breathed deeply. "You haven't any real reason to be afraid of me as far as now, but I solemnly promise you that you will have it if you keep asking me such shitty questions! Move your ass to my car, take out the file with profit tables and listen what to do next. GO!"

* * *

><p>Tension went down as they managed to meet Mr. Lockwood and his outgoing personality soothed the rush and helped cover up the inconvenience. Although there was waiting another exciting surprise as the tree men drive back to company's office.<p>

Armin got suspicious as only he walked into office through the secretary's room and saw Hanji looking as if she would explode with laughter. The reason was clear once they entered Levi's office. The blond hardly managed to cover his mouth with notebook to stay silent.

On the wall behind Ackerman's desk, right above his seat, was hang a poster with shrimp and marker write:  
>-SHORT IS BEAUTIFUL-<p>

Levi acted as if it was nothing, taking his seat with professional cold and the president of X factory tried to start kindly. He looked around the room, "Very nice design, Mr. Ackerman. It's the feature of _grand_ people."

Armin cleared his throat lightly to cover little snort. God bless the social conventions!

"I'll prepare tea to you, sirs." said politely and went out as quickly as he could. He didn't feel strong enough to muffle his chuckling for long. The prank was successful and Armin thought that he should high-five Hanji before Levi kill her, what undoubtedly would happen in near future...

* * *

><p>Levi based his elbows on the desk and intertwined his fingers in front of his face. He was looking like focused strategist or someone really pissed off. "Did Erwin respond on my message I want to talk to his secretary immediately?"<p>

"No. But Hanji left note she's out earlier today."

"All is not lost that is delayed. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Or better to her and Erwin, both."

"She got crazy ideas, indeed, but I think you don't need to be so mad." Armin smiled mildly, trying to sooth the situation. "All in all Mr. Lockwood accepted our conditions because he liked your 'sense of humor and incredible distance to yourself'! So actually Hanji's prank help you a lot."

"This does not change the fact she should be reprimanded. Her behavior is blameworthy – she messed up as hell today." Levi looked at his secretary, rearranging documents after meeting. He approached to the boy silently and pressed his lips to back of his head. He could sniff wonderful scent of his hair. "You're freaked out again. My yell in elevator scared you?"

"I just intended to relive the tension back then... And you're always appalling. Just at times more at times less." he tried to hide faster beating in his chest.

"Yeah? You told me I'm sexy, not appaling."

"When?"

"All the time. Your eyes say so." The brunet caught Armin's chin and turned his head. "I see it even now."

Armin looked aside and put back on shelf the last file. Still without a word.

"You want me to say it?" Levi released Armin's chin and leaned… or rather put own chin on the blonde's shoulder, drawing closer to his ear and wrapped his hand around his body. The assistant didn't object. "I love you."

Armin felt hot flow through his body. He peeked toward Levi and placed small kiss on his cheek. "I heard first steps are always the hardest. So please, let me know you to love you more."

"Let it be... but I hope you got slight conscious at least, how much self-control your presence demands from me?"

"I can only try to imagine it. But I know you can handle it for me." whispered the blond and sent Levi the sweetest smile he could.

"How perky you are… I like it." with these words the man turned his partner and gave him a piece of his special French candy. Armin felt arousal in his lower part but Levi break apart when they both lose their breaths. "I guess you still don't want me to drive you home, so I ask if you got any plans during the weekend?"

"Actually yes. Some friends of mine are coming to visit me." the blond lowered his head sheepishly.

"Oh." Levi's expression and tone uncovered nothing but he got reverie.

"What's wrong? There's no any conference I forgot to write down, right?"

"No, it's not that. Just…" the short man frowned a bit but soon he took up with usual tone. "Have fun and c'ya on Monday." He left a kiss on Armin's forehead and dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Soooo… Christmas is coming and I had a slip with new chapter that's why it's a bit shitty xD But I hope I'll be able made it up! :3 Amount of readers grew up a bit and I'm truly delightful – its wind in my wings of creativity! I promise I'll update at least once before 24****th**** :)**

**Greets freaks! :p**


	6. Chapter 6

_With the beginning of November comes my birthday._

_Sometimes we want to be helpful and kind. So we say things what can occurs to be the reason of the disaster. But we don't know it from the begging. Cause the disaster may come way too later to realize it at once. I didn't and I'm sure no one would either. _

_That day I made a mistake which later I regretted heavily. This one mistake was the beginning of the chain reaction._

_And the most surprising thing, it had nothing to do with Levi directly._

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Armin!"<p>

The tree of friends was sitting in pizzeria. Armin hadn't felt so good and happy since…their last meeting. Eren's wide grin always made his worst day a little bit brighter. After 20 years of friendship Eren knew all the strings he should pull to make Armin laugh even if he didn't want to. And the beautiful, black-haired girl couldn't help smile which crawled on her face despite she was showing her emotion very strictly. But it was one of rare period in the year they could met (as holidays or birthday of someone's from the trio) so why not showing a piece of this happiness?

"Finishing studies with A+, working in important corporation, own flat… nice! I see you've settled up here already." The emerald-eyed man winked to his friend.

"Yeah, I think I did." Armin noted Eren's afflicting sight. "What?"

"Nothing big but…" Eren looked aside kind of unsure.

"We don't want to stop you from your career, Armin," went Mikasa "but quietly we hoped that you'll get back when you finish your college."

Armin sighed and rubbed back of his neck. "Well… I miss you guys, you know it. I really do but… I thought that start would be easier in a big city than small town. And I have nowhere where I could go back in Shingashina. After all my grandfather's death was one of the main reasons I'd decided to study here. I know you let me stay at your place but it couldn't be forever. I mean, I wanted to be more independent and stabile, and… here I am." He smiled sadly. "Hey, but maybe you'll consider moving here? Eren could find a job way easier!"

"Who said I can't?!" outraged the brunet.

"So how many got you responses on your applies?" Armin sent his friend a sarcastic smirk.

"… Shuddup." he looked at the bottom of his glass as Armin giggled.

"But seriously, you got wider possibilities and more opportunity here. I love Shinga and I'll do forever, but well… there's no place for absolvent of economy as well as for graduate of physical academy with specialization in physiotherapy."

"Look Mikasa, he became such a big-city jerk, yeah?" grumbled the tanned man.

"I heard it!" the blond jostled his friend. "Anyway, do as you prefer – I'm just advising."

"I'm advising to shut this for now." Mikasa tilted on her chair. "It's Armin's birthday, we got whole weekend for spending it together and serious stuff we can discus later or by Skype as we usually do. Right now let we finish pizza and have some fun grabbing a beer or two somewhere else."

Eren opened his mouth with astonishment. "You said 'have fun'? Who are you and what you done to my sister?!"

"You want a blue mark on your genitals?"

"Oh Mikasa, you back!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Kind of nice party :) Short chapter this time but don't worry, I'm working on it xP And I guess you can be kind of bored so maybe I'll try to manage the next part deserving M :D**

**Btw, lol xD Eren as a masseur?! Hm, I can't imagine him in SPA with relaxing music and scented candles–– Oh, wait… *looks at pic of Eren without shirt* . . .  
>Okay, forget it! I WANNA A MASSAGE BY EREN~! o(T o T)o<strong>

**Still luv U most, Armin :*  
>And you guys! xD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

~~~ "Hey, Armin?"

"Yup?"

"So, if Mikasa is asleep in other room… shall you tell me about it now?"

"About what?"

"Your LOVER."

Long silence.

"W-what are you talking Eren?"

"Don't pretend! You look as if you were in love since few weeks, when we were calling and texting you sounded so queer… It was easy to look through you."

"You haven't noticed anything 'til Mikasa told you, yeah?"

Another pause.

"Maybe." The tanned one turned over on his side. "Anyway, I know she's right and you can tell me about it, so I'll know everything before her 'cuz I'm your best friend!"

_My best and dearest friend whom I didn't dare to say I'm homo_. "Well… Honestly, I think there's nothing to write home about. I mean, I have someone but it's the very beginning and I'm not even sure if I want... you know."

"Kind of: don't change FB status 'til you don't make sure if you won't break up soon and this is_ it?_"

"Yeah, something like that."

"But Armin, why don't you wanna tell anything? How is she like? How does she looks like?"

The younger one bit his lip in worry. "I just don't. I-I mean… Meh, this person is someone older than me. Older about a decade and… we work together so if it mess up I'm done with work."

"Office romance?!" Eren whistled. "You philanderer! I've never suspected you of that!"

"Shh! You'll wake Mikasa."

"Who cares? I know first!"~~~

Recalling this pillow talk in his mind, Armin understood that sooner or later his friends should know about his relationship and evasive answers won't work out long. He didn't feel like a good friend. But he did want to delay uncovering facts. He need to prepare himself and his friends for that. It definitely demands some time.

"Darling, what are you thinking about so hard?" Armin's sight went to the neighboring desk. "Have that shrimp done something to you!?"

"No. And why is he supposed to hurt me?"

"Oh, well. You seemed like thinking about love matters…"

Armin's eyes shut open widely "Hanji, what are you babbling?!"

"Whoops." The woman put innocently her hand on her mouth. "Sorrie~! I didn't wanna let you know that I know… Hihihi~"

"K-know? About what?" the blond assistant went pale like powder on donut.

"Well…" she rolled her eyes, looked from side to side, staying with sight at Levi's door for longer while, and back with her eyes to Armin. The little one felt he gonna faint. "I'm happy that someone finally succeed in melting Mr. Ackerman's icy heart." she giggled satisfyingly. "This jerk had to admit he cares someone and got some human feelings."

"It's sounds like you've won a bet…" said hesitantly.

"Oh no, no. It's something better! It's ambition! I told that freak years ago he can't live his life like that and someday he'll find someone… Emm, I was about to say something. Hmmm. Ah, yeah! I congratulate you two being together! Whenever you had any problem with that gnome, ask me." The brown-eyed woman blinked to Armin.

"Eh, umm… thank you, I think." mumbled. "But–"

"No, I don't mind it at all! I knew that Levi's more into guys thing than boobies."

"But–…"

"I know it since some time. Well, I knew Levi kept his eye on you when you first came here but since your delegation you started serving his tea longer, and your work in his cabinet goes slower what means that you're pensive, as if you were in love, or you two are doing… something not necessarily connected with work. Moreover Levi became kind of calmer lately and I think he's in lighter mood. Slight but significant changes!"

Armin nod in reverie and astonishment. "… And i–"

"No, there is no more questions I know you want to ask me. But if you'd like to know where the hell I know this everything from, I say you just: I'm Rose&Marry's secretary. I'd be shameful for me not to know such basic things. Two years more and you'll also do like that, sweetie."

"I hope. I want to be a good and reliable assistant."

"You're good lover, it's enough for him. And maybe still way too much he deserves…" Armin opened his mouth to respond but he didn't managed to say anything.

"What are you doing here gossip ladies?" resounded emotionless voice, as the door swung open and figure with no more than 1,67m went in.

"Knocking you around, of course. What you expected?" Hanji served Levi her special grin, this one titled 'I wanna mess up your nerves as soon as possible'.

"I expected you to work. I want to remind you two are here to work, not to talk."

"Ohh…" Hanji nodded in thoughtfulness. "That explains a lot."

Levi sent his famous death-glare. "Stop babbling and get round to work."

"You think that if you can piss while standing you're better than me?!"

Armin hardly stopped his laugh.

"I think I'm your boss and you should be obedient. And your sexist snorts won't work here." Then he turned to Armin and based his hand on his desk. "I need to leave earlier today. Check up the report researched and respond some e-mails…"

"Barks at us to get to work while himself goes home, phm!" the woman folded her arms and tilted his head. Levi just looked toward her but didn't react.

As he left, Armin noticed a small piece of paper on the surface Ackerman placed his hand. It was another command. Short and strict:

_Come over to me in a way to home._

* * *

><p>The blond felt his heart in his throat as he stood in front of Levi's apartment. <em>Maybe I should've text him I can't come today and if it's something important ask him to fax… No! It can't be official matter. And I think it scares me even more…<em>

He knocked quietly and after few seconds in the door showed up Levi in white, frotte dressing-gown. "Oh, good timing. C'mon, don't lengthen."

Armin was lead to the bathroom where he saw a big bath full of bubbles and with candles in the corners as well as salver with two glasses on it and champagne in ice bucked. He went speechless looking at this romantic scenery, way too romantic as for the guy who mocks at 'Disney's crap' like this. (Undoubtedly he also wasn't crying when Mufasa died!)

Finally Armin was able to release, "You kidding…"

"Absolutely no." shut the man and looked at the blond and folded his arms. "You've said it'd be nice, so what you don't like?"

"Absolutely nothing." mumbled, still in astonishment. "You did this for me?"

"And you see here someone other who just had his birthday?" despite harsh tone, Levi put his lips on blond hair and whispered "Late happy birthday wishes, Armin." The short man untied his dressing-gown, exposing his naked body, and slide it down. "Undress, baby. Or shall I help you?"

"Huh?!"

"You don't bath in full of clothes, do you?"

"Am… am I supposed to undress in front of you?!" the porcelain face flushed with bright pink.

Levi rolled his eyes. "If you want I can go already in and turned back." said and did so.

Armin tossed his jacket away and started unbuttoning his shirt and slacks. _O-M-G… Me and… other guy… in bath… TOGETHER? It can't be real, it just can't be real!_ The blond tilted his head to make sure if Levi is not peeping. He saw only the ebony back of his head. "Can I keep my pants on?"

The response was a snort from the bath, "C'mon, we're both guys! And I've already seen what you got there."

_Crap, he's right_. When Levi had pinned him to bed in the hotel room and his caresses went to Armin's lower part, his pants slide off a bit and exposed, maybe not everything, but most of his treasure. Armin realized it way too late.

The blond man naked himself completely and approached to the bath, covering his crotch with his hands. He smelled nice scent of bath salts from the water and immersed his body, sitting next to Levi and curled his legs. But not because of size of the bath. Levi put his arm around and gently drew his blond sweetheart closer. Warm weather and Levi rubbing fondly Armin's arm made him comfortable soon but not enough to untied his legs.

The raven-haired opened the bottle and poured champagne to glasses handing one of them to Armin. "Cheers." The sound of glass rang in the wall of the bathroom. The young man tasted the liquid – it was undoubtedly one of the finest champagne in the country and this situation… almost made Armin snort with laugh. He was in the bubble bath with his lover and a glass of grand alcohol – scenery so typical for movies he couldn't believe it was real.

"I see you're content." Levi smoother Armin's cheek with his fingers. "I like the way you smile." said and placed kiss on the cheek. Armin's eyes snapped open.

_Okay, so here we're. In the movies it's like, a couple have a dinner in a restaurant or goes to cinema and have a bath together and drink and then goes to the bedroom and… Oh, Lordy!_ Armin wiggled out from Levi's embrace and drew away regaining his personal space. _Actually this bath is so huge that we wouldn't have to go to bed_. _Oh!, ohshitohshitohshitohshit~!_

The short man eyed the freaked out blond. "You look like a ten who realized he's watching by pedobear. Have you imagined to yourself something fucked up?"

"N-nothing! It's–… Am I looking as what?"

"Never mind." The brunet sighed and sipped from his glass. "You don't have to drink if you don't like it. You seem to be the one who's not in alcohol."

"Yes, but this one is very nice! I like I just… I'm afraid if I get tipsy I may drown here, hehe." _Or rather, I may stop controlling myself…_

"Then I'd do mouth resuscitation to you." Levi smirked under his breath as he saw blushing Armin. "Hey, Armin. Lately you said that you know I wouldn't hurt you. You don't seem to believe it now."

"I had kind of hard day. A-and I'm… naked! How possibly can I feel comfortable?" the blue-eyed immersed more into water to hide his blush.

"Well, just like that?" the man gestured at his own frame. "And you have nothing to be ashamed. You got awesome body." Armin took a breath and dipped with his nose. Clearly this argument didn't work. "Okay, now I think that possibility of you drowning went up. Sit up with your back to me."

Armin eyed toward Levi and sat, taking deep breath and enjoying the oxygen. He wiped out some bubbles from top of his nose and sensed also Levi's corpus near to his back as well as warm hands placing on his shoulders. His confusion went away as the hands started giving him a slowly massage which relaxed his muscles and drew out a quiet hum from Armin's lips. The boy closed his eyes and when he unlidded them he saw Levi's face and realized that he was resting with his head and shoulders against his partner's chest. He showed his teeth innocently in abashment.

Levi smirked but his smirk was more like smile, this time. He placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, wrapping his hands around the fragile frame. The blond thought that it was silly to be afraid of … actually what? He was feeling so save and comfortable now. Levi might laughed at _romanticism_ but he became romantic to make Armin happy.

The young man sat up and tilted his head to the dark-haired with a smile. "Can you kiss me?" Levi kissed his mouth. "More." smiled playfully. Ackerman's eyebrow arched and he leaned to kiss Armin's arm, what gave him a pleasant shiver. But the man moved forward and soon he nuzzled into crock of porcelain-skinned neck. The sky-eyed tilted his head back and moaned, feeling his body heat up. Levi was nipping and sucking his skin, placing one hand on Armin's hip and rubbing teasingly his hip bone.

Suddenly the blond growled louder and turned to Levi. He kneeled straddling over his laps and wrapped his hands around Levi's neck. "Gimme that kiss from your office last week." mewled and kissed him greedily. He was feeling a tickling sensation in his lower stomach and the thing between his legs rise and started throbbing.

Levi chuckled deeply. "You're horny, Arlert. Good. I love it…" said and pulled him into French kiss. His hands were wandering from the haleness of Armin's hunkers through his pelvis and waist while his tongue was teasing the blonde's one and from time to time sticking it between his teeth with caressingly bites. Then he broke the kiss to give them time to catch some breath but still he was caressing his chest with his mouth.

"Hnn~!" the younger one squeaked, feeling hard squeeze in his abdomen. His legs folded making him sat on Levi's lap… and feel his hard shaft against his own. The ashamed blond hid his face in crock of Ackerman's neck. "I'm so close~" cried.

Levi's eyes opened wider. He suspected that his little virgin wouldn't last long but he didn't expected him mewling so desperately and that their intimacy can make his desire grow so high. _Don't toss on him and fuck like hell, don't toss on him and fuck like hell, don't toss…Oh man, he surely feels tight an… NO tossing, Levi Ackerman!_ _Not again!_

So Levi did what he can did. He wrapped his fingertips around Armin's length he moved his hand up and down, gaining loud "Aaah, aah! Aaaaah~!"

"Fuck, Armin! If you keep screaming like this I'll cum without touching myself!" _Gaah! Fuck 'no tossing'!_

Levi pushed his weight against Armin's body and pressed his back to the cross edge of the bath. Their monuments of manhood brushed against each other drawing out a yelp from their mouth. The man kept this pose and moved his pelvis once, and then again and again, and over and over like this. It was like he had sex with Armin but without hurting him, what the little one afraid the most, and it felt so fucking good they had no time to wonder if the actual penetration would be greater.

Armin reached his climax jerking his pelvis. Looking at his expression, Levi satisfied with two more moves. After three calming breaths, the older one raised and went out the bath, wrapping a towel around his hips. The blond placed his semi-conscious sight on Levi. "Something's wrong?" pated.

"Well, I wouldn't call this bathwater by 'bathwater' cuz from definition it should be purgative."

"Oh." Armin looked around and realized that water was out of bubbles now and got cold, so he stood at Levi and wrapped in his warm dressing-gown.

"Cutie," Levi placed his hand on his lover cheek. "there's some champagne left, maybe we'll order some pizza and watch a movie?" Armin flushed deeply looking at this face an inch from his own and the awareness what had they just done hit him.

"Yeah, sure. Nice idea." smiled and let Levi place another kiss on his mouth but his heart fluttered as if it was first time.

* * *

><p>- - Levi's Notebook - -<p>

Congratulate yourself, Levi. Yup. Definitely. The exemplar of self-control and holding up hormones!

Okay, never mind. I won't even try to pretend that I regret it and it was a mistake. It was another step which moved us on. And, from this what I see, this is the only possible way to make this relation move on.

He showed today some need and arousal. I believe his timidity restrictions will disappear soon, he just need to learn some things. But I can't be in hurry – he may be scared away very easily...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: I hoped you like it :)**

**Oh, and I wanna wish you (tough a bit late) to have great Christmas, Hanukas etc. Next, Xmass chapter, is in progress but I dunno if I finish it before Jan, so I wanna wish you also awesome New Year! :3  
><strong>

**Have a wonderful time, my freaks :***


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N]: I see that more and more people is following my story… TT_ TT I'm so happy~! Any support from you is a pure encouragement for me :,) Really!**

**ESPECIALLY that last week I was brushing through my stories, I read 'My Boss' from the beginning and… OMG~! =:O  
>I'm really surprised that anybody decided to follow it! And I don't mean the plot! I found so many mistakes that I truly appreciate you for reading any f**ing line. Moreover I found out Word messes with me – in 4<strong>**th**** chapter was paragraph with ripped out few sentences and it had no sense in general! xD I'm surprised I haven't been lynched for my lame English so far…**

**I suppose it's not difficult to conclude I'm not English native and if someone finds any lapses or screwed grammar etc. you can point it out in message :) Seriously. Cause that time I was utterly ashamed that I published so shitty texts assigned with my… okay, maybe not literally 'name' but U know what I mean xD I solemnly admit I'm disappointed with myself. It's all because of too fast updates, without recheck ;_: But I just don't wanna make you wait longer for another piece of LxA..**

**So now as you read my little festival of self-hating, I hope you'll enjoy this late Christmas chapter :)  
>(I do apologize for any mistakes in advance xD)<strong>

* * *

><p>"No way… please." the slim blond whispered, sitting in front of his TV. His eyes went wider as he unwittingly reached his phone and dialed number.<p>

The answer came after three signals.

"What?!" it was difficult to say if the voice from other side of phone was pissed off or just over-energetic.

"Eren… please tell me that Weather Channel is lying as whole media always does."

"You probably mean the shit that due to fuckin' hellish snowfall Shingashina, as well as whole district, is totally blocked and we all here can just sit and freezing our asses off? Yes, that's true!"

"Oh man…" Armin groaned helplessly. "So does it mean that trains are also out?"

"You kiddin'? Of course they do!"

"Don't growl at me!"

"SORRY!" Armin felt painful scream in his ear. But after while of silence his friend took few deep breaths and took up calmer. "I'm sorry, I just… Uh, ya' know how mad I'm gettin' when I'm in helpless situation. It's said that removing snow from all routes will take about 2-3 days only if snowfall stops." his voice was still betraying a slight irritation.

"So it appears that you guys won't visit me on Christmas nor I go back to Shinga for holidays." said slowly with stoic soberness.

"Yeah." there could be heard heavy sigh. "It's going to be our first Christmas apart. I feel… queer."

"Me too. It's going to be really awkward this year."

"Surely." The voice in phone was more unsure and crackly.

"Eren." _Was his voice trembling?_ "Hey, Eren! … Don't worry okay?"

"I'll be just missing yo–"

"Oh, Eren~!"

"–your dip to nachos we eat every year while watching movies, and your pancakes every morning, oh! and this awesome pasta carbonara…"

". . . Keep on." Ironical tension was clear in Armin's tone.

"and cookies you always bake to hang on the X-mass Tree… o-oh! And you of course. Yeah, I'll be missing you also…"

"You bastard! You care just about the food I cook!" Armin pretended to be outraged.

Eren laughed teasingly. "Noo~ why did you think so?"

"I'm done talking to you, bye!"

"Wait!" his tone changed to more serious. "Umm, I dunno if this fucking winter won't mess up something with electricity or range, so… I'll try to call you but, just in case, I want to wish you Merry Christmas on behalf of Mikasas and mine. But still I hope I'll be able to do it on 24th."

"Me too." Warm smile, crawled on Armin's lips, was vibrating in his tone. "I wish you two wonderful Christmas. I love you both."

"We love you too. Hang in there, buddy."

"You also, guys. We'll made it up."

"Surely. Bye now!"

Armin lied on the couch and stared blankly at the ceiling. He hadn't felt so lonely since long time, as if first time in his life he truly realized that he's an orphan without family. He looked around his little, tidy and empty flat. The young man turned off TV and felt lump in his throat.

_Fuck me and mine 'being financially independent'!_

* * *

><p>Armin was sitting in Starbucks with not-anymore-steaming coffee and looking through the window with his chin on his hand. He was watching people among light snowfall, preparing to Christmas Eve, children bored with parent's shopping but amused with snow.<p>

_It's not like it's a very special day. It's average day just people agreed to this particular day in year to be spent with friends and family. It could be any other day in year. If people agreed Christmas to be in July there would be no problems with drive because of snowfall… Yeah, that just another day in year – nothing special. If I spend this day with book and hot choco it'll be fine. Or maybe could I...?_

The blond reached to his pocked and looked at contact to person who started getting more and more important to him. Maybe even too much important than he wished…

_No. He has own live beyond me. I don't even know if he celebrates Christmas Eve… but if it's supposed to be spend with close friends, so…_

"Oh, Blondie, you here?" the voice snapped Armin back to earth. He looked aside to see the short man. His silver eyes went down on Armin's phone. "I see you've been thinking about me." murmured.

"Levi, what are you doing here? I was pretty sure you approve only black tea."

"I do. But Hanji was babbling something about cupcakes from here and that she's gonna die if she won't get it. Not like I care but Erwin claims… Hey, aren't you supposed to be in your small, shithole-hometown?"

"Don't call Shingashina like that! I was supposed to go back but due to heavy snowfall all ways in and out are stuck."

"Because it's a shithole."

Armin rolled his eyes and looked through the window again. He recalled that in fact during last month he'd gotten very reserved in Ackerman's companion. The memory of this what had happened in the bath still made Armin blush and he couldn't be calm around Levi whole week after that.

"And you are spending Christmas with your childhood friends?" asked casually.

"Who said I got friends? The more childhood ones?" Levi couldn't allow his reputation of cold fish to be ruined because of Xmass! Even if it was 'only' his boyfriend.

"Maybe Hanji mentioned something."

"Glassed liar. I don't spend the evening with friends. I _could_ say that I spend this evening with some of my co-workers and I _could_ even ask you to join us…" The pair of sapphire eyes went to short figure. "… after all you're also part of my close co-workers." Armin felt grateful but he knew he would politely discard the offer – it'd be too awkward to join old friends. "But I won't ask you cause I don't spend it neither with friends nor co-workers. I spend this evening with someone special for me." Levi discreetly put his hand on Armin's hip.

"Say what?!" the blond drew back.

"Have you something more important to do than crying for mummy during lonely Christmas?"

"But muffins for Hanji? You can't turn your friends down just like that!"

Levi smirked. "'I can't' you say?"

"It'd be very nasty and rude. And I'd feel guilty too!"

Levi sighed heavily. "I'll bring Hanji those stupid muffins and say my plans have changed. If they don't understand it'd mean they don't deserve being called 'my friends'. Ain't you the one who should be saying 'friendship needs to be based on each other's understanding'?"

Armin looked around with hesitation.

"C'mon. Be at my place at 6. I don't wanna hear any refuses. If you be late more than 15 min I'll drive you there, is that clear?" The young smiled shyly and watched as Levi approaches to the cashier.

* * *

><p>"Armin Arlert, if you think you can fool me you are the fool." Levi said to phone and honked loudly once again.<p>

The blond was staring out his window at the ridiculously long and luxury limousine, which was staying in front of his poor block of flats. It wasn't supposed to happen. Armin just wanted not to be a burden and let Levi spend Christmas Eve with Erwin and Hanji. He should spend it like that. He was supposed to spend this evening with his friends as well as Armin did but well… if his plans were ruined it didn't mean Levi should changing his. That's why Armin texted the man he can't come over and it'd better he go to his friends. Now the blond knew that it was stupid to think Levi would give up so easily.

With the cell at his ear, Armin leaned more through the window. It was like Gaga visiting poor people in their slums. The pimped out vehicle was drawing attention of every single pedestrian and dozens of heads were popping out from windows along the entire street. (In general because of being noisy.) Nobody would be surprised if paparazzi have appeared soon. Levi can draw public attention very effectively if he only wants. And then he did want.

"Get down here and put your sexy ass in, deign you?"

"You'll be honking like that whole night if I don't get down?!"

"Guess." Levi put his hand on the honker and raised his voice to make Armin hear him over the noise. "Today is Christmas, I want to spend this evening with you, and nobody take me this opportunity away, even you! Moreover I told you what happen if you reject my invitation, so don't be so surprised."

"Ugh… Li-listen, I c-can–– STOP THIS HONK FOR A WHILE!" Armin screamed to phone from the very depth of his lungs.

Levi did so. Deafening silence spread out in three miles. It was kind of blissful. Levi rubbed his ear but his tone was usually calm. "Ouch. My ears are piercing."

"Don't you say?" snarled the blond. "Fiiine, you won! I'll get down. But not here. You must drive away. Stay at the avenue behind the hill, I'll be there in 10 min."

"No."

". . . What?"

"I said no. Get down here and now."

"Are you crazy? My neighbors would kill me with their looks if they find out you drove here for me!"

"Oh no~! It will be very shameful, won't it? It's your punishment. You wanted to lie out from our meeting with poor excuse, so now you have to get to my car and show you are the one who was the subject of this arousal."

"Then I won't get down!"

"Then I'll be honking all night long." As a proof Levi pushed the honker with the last word.

"Don't! Stop, stop, stop it. Ergh, fine! I'm comin'!"

"Wonderful! Why couldn't you do this 20 minutes earlier? Never mind. I'm waiting, honey."

Armin left his coat but wore jacket with hood and thoroughly covered his face with scarf. He wondered if was he really going down to meet his boyfriend or maybe he was a drug-dealer, upcoming to town in suspiciously elegant, black limousine. The blue-eyed didn't know if any neighbor of his had recognized him but he dared unwrapped him mouth when Levi drove third crossroad. The blond gasped sulkily.

"I truly hate you."

"Sound like my mommy. Ah, it'll be wonderful Christmas." Levi eyed at the young man. He smirked widely. "Holy shit, you're grumpy. You can be grumpy."

"Any problem?!"

Levi muffled a chuckle. "Not at all. Actually your button-nose is frowned so sweetly that my pants got wet."

"I'm really not in mood."

"I guess. You got a headache? Me too."

"About thousand people got a headache because of you! You fucked peace and quiet of Christmas, ruin my reputation in my settlement, showed off with Mafia's limousine and probably drag TV reporters to this ex-peaceful district! And all of this to get your way! Have you at least any reasonable explanation?"

Levi was observing the road and seemed to hear nothing. But when Armin thought he wouldn't get any answer he heard.

"Just I love you."

* * *

><p>It was hard to be mad at Levi. It was extremely difficult be offended after the dinner with candles and dishes Armin couldn't even name. He hated himself for that but Levi's small talk easily put him in good mood again, and everything what had happened an hour earlier was then old and unimportant memory. Dammit, why does people with smooth talk always get what they want?<p>

And there was Levi's wish – he and his boyfriend, dim candle's light and peaceful evening before them two. Armin couldn't believe he's dating his boss three months already. The beginning was so… oh, the beginning.

"Levi, can I ask about your pet?" asked abruptly.

"Say what?"

"I remember at the very beginning of my work in secretary room Hanji said you got a pet, I saw a handbook for pet-keepers in your library and you mentioned something once while talking with her." Levi's eyebrows raised slightly. "But I were at your place several times and saw nothing, so…"

"Oh, yeah. A pet. I got a pet. I can show you this adorable little bastard now."

"Really?" blue eyes sparkled with stars.

"Yup, c'mon. But you need to wait there. And keep your eyes closed as long as I told you to stop." Levi placed Armin at the hall's mirror and, as he made sure Armin covered his eyes, he disappeared for a while.

When Armin heard Levi got back he bounced on his legs in anticipation, still covering his eyes. Then he felt that the man stood behind his back and shoved something on his head. But it definitely wasn't a living being.

"Tada~"

As the blond opened his eyes he saw… his mirrored figure with cat-ears decoration on the top of his head.

"E. . . Excuse me?"

"You're the pet." Levi wrapped his hands around Armin's waist and put his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "My fluffy, fluffy kitten, the only one I have and had ever."

Armin blinked blankly few times. "I'm for you like a pet?"

"It was Hanji's idea with handbook. She claimed that you act like a frightened cat and well, at times I can't deny it…"

"I am for you… like a PET?!" with this words Armin turned his head to Levi. The sky-blue eyes were shining with tears and sorrow. If Ackerman used to express his feelings then his face would change its mimic radically. Maybe even became astonished. But it stayed untouched.

"I see you didn't get the situational joke. Which, all in all, was a flatter."

Armin sniffed and hid his face with sleeve.

"Oh, c'mon cry-baby! I said you look cute with this ears." _Meh, you can try to be nice for your girl but she always finds in your compliment the biggest insult as soon as possible!_

Seeing his argument didn't work, Levi put away cat-ears and held Armin's hands into his. "Armin, listen to me. You're the most adorable person I've ever seen and you're great assistant. But I don't consider you only as a company pet." The man cupped Armin's cheek. "You are my love, do you understand what it means?"

Arlert smiled and wiped his tears away. "Sorry. Clearly I was still nerved after that honker action."

"As if you got a period." Levi tugged out a handkerchief and dries Armin's cheeks. "Hey, my lady–"

"Don't call me that."

"So 'kitty' is fine?"

"Let it be."

"So, my kitty, you wanna be petted on a warm den? " saying this, Levi rubbed Armin behind his ear.

"You mean…?" Armin looked sheepishly down on Levi's pants. He noted visible bump on the zip. _Oooooh crap._ "You wanna do something indecent to me again?"

"All due to respect, last time_ you_ were the one who sat on me. And don't pretend you didn't like it. Besides, from that event a lot of time have passed…" Levi leaned forward and kissed Armin's neck. "Don't you miss my caressing touch? You haven't allowed me more than kiss you in office since weeks. Come to my bedroom. We cuddle a lil' bit…"

_Sure, 'cuddle' and then?_ "Sorry, but usually when you say 'let's cuddle' it ends with your hand in my pants."

"Because you agree me to do it." Levi smirked. "And you know I won't go further than you allow me."

"I know that. But Levi please, I wish to spend Christmas without pervert stuff. Nothing more than make out."

"I'm getting to wonder if you are real man or your hormones are okay. But fine, only make out… unless you beg for more."

"It will not happen." stated firmly.

The man shrugged, "If you say so… But let me finally hug my fluffy kitty a little." he took Armin on his bed where they lied down, cuddled to each other.

The fragile blond placed his head on Levi's chest and listened to his heart beating, murmuring softly while Levi was rubbing caressingly his hair and playing with his locks. The young one felt relaxed and trustful. The dim light and silence made very intimate atmosphere, which Armin enjoyed with pure pleasure – it can be very nice evening like this, just two of them with subtle caressing and nothing important to happen. There's maybe a chance to get to know each other better?

"Why do you like Shakespeare so much?" asked the blonde, tilting his head to Levi.

"Why asking so suddenly? You come to conclusion I like his works just cuz I got some of his collection?" the man seemed to be irritated lightly.

"Let me guess, you like him describing war matters?"

"Oh, so there's at least one thing you get."

"No. I concluded that you're the type who would say so if he wanted to hide he got very fragile soul about poetry thing and primarily loves Shakespeare's love description."

"... as being an assistant you think too much." snorted slightly.

"Yes I do. But as being a boyfriend I think it's optimal."

"Why you want so fucking much make me a tender-weepy poetry lover?"

"Liking books does not mean you're weepy or weak. Why you don't want to admit you're only posing this emotionless acting of yours and in fact you're sensitive inside?"

"If you not like me the way I am, just brake up!"

"Oh, it was awful! Maybe I should…?" said teasingly but peered at the brunet. To his surprise, Armin noted as Levi's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Hey, I'm joking." he turned to the man and kissed him. "It'd be nice if you show some emotions from time to time but I like the way you are." smiled sweetly.

"Armin Arlert, you are a nasty being." said impassively.

"Why?" asked astonished blond. But as answer he received a very hot kiss. Then Armin thought that being mysterious was also one of attractive benefits of Levi, so maybe he shouldn't be so much in hurry with getting to know him better?

Levi, as he promised, did nothing more than kiss that evening. Despite Armin could hear his extra-fastened breathing and piercing tightness in his pants, even if between them was few stratums of textiles, the blond didn't courage Levi to do more. As a result they fell asleep in spoon position, and half-naked to sleep boy was full of amazement for still-lying Levi, though the thing in his underwear was throbbing him noticeably. Armin thought that his boyfriend deserved a reward for his self-control.

And in fact the compensation was about to come…

* * *

><p>The very next morning before Armin opened his eyes, he felt unspeakable softness of sheets buried in deeper. As he blinked slowly few times and adjusted his eyes, he saw two grey eyes watching him with joy. The middle-aged man, lying on his belly next to the young one, was looking at his partner with his chin based on hand.<p>

"Hm~?" Armin eyed toward ebony-haired with confusion.

"Good morning, kitty."

"So Christmas' magic is still on?" the blond stretched in cat-way.

"Meaning?"

"You call me 'kitty' and yesterday you were so kind and even showed some emotions… as not usual you. I'm not complaining, but it confuses me."

"Don't get used to. It's som–" then Levi's phone screamed with upcoming call. "Fucking hell, 25th it's still Christmas! Who wanna make me pissed from the morning?"

_Yup. And here's my old Levi…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDA–!" Levi cut the call, muted his cell and put it back.

Armin blinked few times before he spoke.

"What was it?"

"Mistake."

"It sounded like Hanji."

"That's why I said it was Mistake."

"But she was talking–… you got birthday?!"

"Everyone got birthday."

"And yours are today?!" Armin exclaimed with widening eyes and when Levi respond with a shrug he covered his head with the duvet, wishing the ground would swallow him up. But nothing like that happened. All in all it'd be extremely hard to be swallowed by ground on about 15th floor.

"So…?"

"I–I'm sorry." The blond peered timidly from under the cover. "You prepared such a wonderful evening for my birthday… and I even didn't ask when is yours. I'm worst boyfriend ever!"

Levi sighed, rolling his eyes typically. He looked at the big bump under the duvet and smirked mischievously. "Oh, no~! It means you got no gift for me? Disaster. So shall you do something for me instead?"

"Like what?" the younger one popped his head out from under the cover.

"Your lips are teasing me since months. It's getting unbearable to wait so long." said, looking deeply in ocean pupils.

"I think I do not understand…"

"Armin, do you remember what I've done to you in the hotel room?" The short man sat slowly on the edge of the bed. Pink shade on the blonde's face told him he did remember. "Do this to me now." he shoved his boxers, the only cloth he had on, down and spread his legs.

"Am I supposed to…?" the blonde's mouth fell apart in chocking silence.

"Lick my lollipop, have an ice-cream, pet a snake, do some blowjob, play a flute… whatever you want to name it. Shall you?"

Armin looked at Levi's naked torso and flushed brighter. Well, Levi was his boyfriend, and his muscled body was very attractive, so why not? His ocean sight went sheepishly down as he placed himself on the fluffy carpet between his lover's legs and placed one hand on his inner thigh. The blonde's face went extremely red as he peered at Levi's manhood. Armin looked up and gulped. "I-I don't know what to do…"

"Easy, I'll instruct you." the raven-haired placed his hand on blond hair and rubbed softly. He took other hand of the boy and made him grab his member. Armin softly yelped. "Shh, don't be embarrassed. Grab it at the base. It's not complicated. You need to take my little buddy to mouth and play with him."

Armin felt uneasy as he felt warm flesh hardening in his hand. He moved softly his fingers what made the thing grow. He tensed but the brunet ruffled his hair with soothing 'shh'. The young man leaned forward and shyly touched Levi's precious limb with his tongue which recognized it as salty but not much unpleasant. He licked it once again, rolling his tongue around the shaft. He heard Levi taking deeper breath and grabbing his hair with full fist.

This reaction encouraged Armin to go further. Soon he saw as Levi's abdomen undulated smoothly with fastened breathing when he covered the rounded tip with warmth of his mouth. He wasn't be able to take the whole at once but as the first time he was doing his best.

_I want to hear this_. "Hnn~?"

"Good." said the sitting man but his tone was less impassive than usual, Armin could swear it trembled a little bit.

_Yes!_ He drew back Levi's manhood from his mouth and nibbled it lightly.

"Nice fancy, Arlert." brunet's voice was sounding more like pleased murmur. If Armin were a dog he would wag his tail in proud. With each nibble Armin's hand felt that rolled organ got throbbing more and more, and his mouth felt salty wetness of precum. Then he decided swallow up the top again and sucked.

Levi grabbed his other hand full of blond hair and released badly muffled 'aah!' spreading his legs wider. Armin sucked one more time, teasing Levi's lollipop with his tongue. The room filled with Levi's heavy gasps and occasional whimpers which awoke arousal in Armin's lower part.

"Geez, man! Your mouth… it's great." Levi couldn't help bucking his hips. Armin coughed as this sudden movement made him choke. The short man let grasps of blond locks and grabbed sheets, leaning his corpus back. "Watch out!" snorted but before Armin realized what's happening, his mouth were full of white fluid. In astonishment, the blond drew back and didn't managed to swallow everything what he had in his mouth and white streamlets dripped down his chin.

Armin wiped his chin and looked up at Levi confusingly. His head was tilted back but the blond could easily notice his eyes shot with pleasure, mouth lightly opened to gain some air and light blush on cheekbones. This sight made his heart flutter and pelvis feel more arousal. _Awesome… He looks so sexy right now. I think I want to look at his face when we'll be having se–… WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?!_

"Good job, my Sucking Beauty." Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "Or was it other Beauty? Never mind." He caressed Armin's cheek.

"Happy birthday, Levi." smiled the little one.

"Thank you." the man leaned forward, placing a kiss on Armin's forehead and wiped white mark in the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "But I recommend you to wash your face before we have some breakfast."

* * *

><p><em>This Christmas I've learnt that Levi isn't as perverted as I thought. It appeared that giving pleasure to someone important to you can make you feel good (and horny) too. Now I'm not surprised why Levi likes so much messing around my pants and keeps kissing me – if he feels that what I felt, I totally understand his behavior.<em>

_And maybe he's right with physical contact? Maybe I needlessly run away from that? It's not like I don't like it, but I was very distanced to physical matters whole this time… But it will be fine if I let myself be more confident and willing, won't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Huehuehue *evil laughter* very nice, Armin, very nice…**

**Well, it came out a bit longer than I planned… Maybe I should've cut it in two? But I hope it wasn't too long and too boring. :p  
>Oh, one more thing – my exams are coming, so next chapter won't appear soon (;_; ) I'm sorry~! I hope you'll handle my absence. Thank you once again for every support! It makes my heart grow =3<strong>

**Hope hear you soon…  
>Greets, freaks!<strong>


End file.
